Ichigo & Rukia modern verison of Romeo & Juliet
by Turtie
Summary: The star crossed lovers met at a party, love at first sight and.... will they ever have the chance to be together?


The candle lights hanged on the sealing illuminated the glamorous dance floor inside the deck

A modern Bleach version of Romeo and Juliet!! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

The red lanterns silken with Japanese characters hanged on the sealing illuminates the glamorous dance floor inside the deck. Ladies were dressed in elegant dresses, gentlemen in their striking tuxedoes. In pairs, they swayed to the steady melody played by the orchestra. This party is held by the Japan royal family, the Kuchiki clan. Noble families and chairman of big cooperation's were invited as their guests. At the front of the dance hall was the stage, which the master of ceremonies have abandoned for now. A Grand piano, drum kit, an electric guitars accompanied with the amp were set up, waiting for the next band group to perform on stage. At the side of the hall is where the sake bar located; some guests were sitting there taking a break from the dance. At the far corner of the bar sat a group of giggling girls, gossiping about the looks of the gentlemen.

"Look at that guy with blond hair and blue eyes, he's hot."

"Na… that guy over with red hair who has a rose in his mouth is much hotter! Don't you agree, Kuchiki-hime." emphasizing on the last word of the sentence.

"Sure." The princess replied in a monotonous tone.

"Oh! What about that guy with silver and azure eyes? Isn't he's cute?"

"Yeah. Sure."

The raven hair princess had never really taken interest in men. She knew that when she reaches the age, she would be arranged into a marriage to a descent man chosen by her parents. So for now trying to find a date is an honor that she never dreamed of.

"You guys, I think I'm going to go up to my room now." The princess got up from her chair, declaring her retreat.

"But you haven't dance with anyone tonight yet." One of the princess's friend commented.

"It's okay. I'm tired. I had a fabulous time with you guys. Wish you all a sweet good night."

Her friends bade their farewells to her and the princess set off returning to her room. Her long white dress dragged across the dance floor, it was irritating to continuously lift up the dress to make sure she doesn't trips over it. She liked the dress though. It's a strapless pure white tube down to her waist and the silky material goes down loosely dragging along the floor. Her shoulder length raven hair was pinned with a white rose on the left, her violet eyes shown up sharply in contrast to the pure white she's wearing. Just as she was about to step out of the door entrance, the master of ceremonies voice caught her attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We present you the long awaited band of tonight. Let's welcome the Black Rising Moon."

The orchestra had stopped playing. All guests have ceased their dances and were now looking at the front stage, clapping their hands welcoming the performers. Four men were up on the stage, one sitting in front of the piano at the right stage, another sitting behind the drum kit on the left, two men were standing by the side of the stage. The vocalist stepped to the front stage. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red ribbon at the front. A black cloak with its edges ripped was wrapped around his body, the foot of the cloak had a tin line of white and its inside is red in color. His face was covered with a black mask, only his pointed nose, those luscious lips and the amber eyes visible. He was wearing a magician hat on his head. His orange spikes could still be seen even if he tried to cover his bright hair color. The vocalist cleared his throat and began to speak with the mike held in his hand.

"Thank you. Ladies and gents. Tonight we'll be performing the song "You're My Angel." I hope you will all enjoy it."

The song began in a slow pace set by the drum, the guitarist then starts playing in a relaxing sweet melody. The tune was very nice indeed. But it still can't compete with the vocalist voice.

Everyone's ears were drunk just hearing his tone, including the princess by the doorway. She turned back towards the dance floor, step by step, her feet unconsciously walked closer to that coherent tone and she reached at the front row of the audience. She looked up at the man on stage. He had a mysterious aura. His side was facing the girl, exposing his delicate cheeks. He turned his face now looking at the girl face to face. Even though he was wearing the phantom mask, she could still see those brown orbs clearly, as if it was calling towards her violet ones. The phantom's gaze met the violet. The girl was so pure as if she's an angel from heaven, so untouchable. Never had he seen someone so beautiful in his life before.

Time flies, as he was treasuring the moment falling deep into her eyes. The song soon came to an end, all guests applauded enthusiastically. The master of ceremonies entered back on stage and thanked the band for the fabulous performance. Soon the orchestra resumed their playing and guests carried back on with their dances. The vocalist on stage searched for his angel in the crowd. He spotted her at the middle of the dance floor, her back facing him as she made her way to the exit. His beauty could not resist taking one last look at him. Their eyes met once again and this time, his angel had a beautiful smile on her lovely face. She took a step towards her phantom but carelessly tripped over her long dress. Her phantom immediately exited the stage and rushed towards his angel. The princess slowly set her feet on the dance floor, just about to balance herself on her feet again when she saw his helping hand.

"You alright?" he asked her as he helped her attentively on her feet.

"Yeah. Thanks." The princess was too embarrassed to look at his face. She just pretended to be busy with fixing her dress.

"The dress looks really nice on you. You look like an… an angel." He looked down at his beauty, a pink tint was visible on his cheeks. He leaned closer to his goodness, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Um…thanks. You look like a… phantom… in the dark." The princess could feel her breathing quickening. She was sure her face must be as red as a tomato by now.

The phantom's arm snaked around her waist, tugging her body closer to his. The princess eyes looked at the man towering over her. He was pulling his mask up on his forehead, showing his hidden handsome features. Her heart beat was racing faster every second, his lips inching hers closer and closer, but stopped just before the two blushing pilgrims were about to meet hers.

"I'm… I'm not going to make the first move…" the princess murmured, her eyes already closed, ready to receive his kiss.

"You're so pure, so untouchable. It'll be a pity for a sinful dark phantom to taint a holy angel don't you think?" The phantom whispered, his hot breath tickling her nose.

His angel smiled, her violet eyes opened and gazed deeply into his amber ones. "No, dear lord's devotee. Aren't angels meant for purifying sins?"

"Let my sin be purified then." Her eyes shut closed once again but this time, his lips met hers softly.

They broke apart, savoring the sweetness. "You've just passed your sin to me." His angel spoke softly into his ear.

"Give me my sin back then" and the phantom pressed his lips against his beauty again.

The angel broke the kiss first, "You kiss by the book, phantom in the dark"

"Have you guys seen Rukia?"

Just when the princess was planning to put her hands around her phantom's shoulders into a more passionate kiss, the princess recognized the voice just spoken and immediately broke apart with her phantom.

"I've got to go." The princess pull herself away from her newly found love.

"But…" before he could finish his sentence, the princess's back was already facing him, running towards the exit. Leaving him standing there dumbstruck.

"I haven't even asked for her name yet!" his mind screamed.

The phantom then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a lady's face that he didn't recognize. She had ginger long hair down to her waist, and a pair of dark eyes filled with kindness.

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt you. I'm looking for the princess. She's wearing a long white dress, with a pure white flower pinned on her hair...and"

"Oh… yeah. I've seen her. She just left that way." He cut in before she could finish her sentence, pointing to the exit that she just ran through.

"Thank you very much. Wait! Aren't you the singer that just performed on stage! It was fabulous! You must be Kurosaki Ichigo! It's a pleasure to meet you." the lady's held out her hand for a handshake.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too." He shacked her hand. She then turned around and began heading for the doorway.

"So my beautiful angel with the long white dress is a princess. So pure, so untouchable." He began heading for the backstage. His mind still replaying images of his love one.

"A princess. Fits her very well." He walked across the dance floor.

"Hold on…" his footsteps suddenly stopped. "If she's the princess… She must be the princess of the Kuchiki!"

"Oh no! What have I done! A band singer falling in love with the royal princess! My life is doomed!"

Rushing water echoed in the bathroom. The sink tap was turned on, the falling water caught by her cupped shape hands, escaping through the tiny gap between her fingers. She splashed the cold water on her face, trying the best to clear her mind. The princess turned off the tap and look at herself straight in the mirror, meeting her reflected violet orbs. Her gaze then fell onto her soft lips, unaware of her own actions; her delegate fingers trialed up her neck and touch them. "That was my first kiss…my first love…to a band singer, not some fancy rich big cooperation chairman's son." Her thoughts slowly intrude in her mind once again.

She then noticed the knocking sound on her bathroom.

"Come in."

The rice paper bathroom door slid opened. In came a lady with long ginger hair and dark iris. It was her best friend, Inoue Orihime.

"I was trying to find you downstairs in the party. Why did you come up to your room so early? The king and queen wanted you to meet someone." Handing her friend a towel to dry her face that was dripping with cold droplets.

"Inoue. Who was the singer in the band Black Rising Moon?" Rukia's voice muffled through the towel.

"That was Kurosaki Ichigo. His singing was really good don't you think so? You better come downstairs quickly though. Don't keep your parents from waiting."

"I know."

She left the towel on the bamboo rack, but did not make a move towards the door

"Inoue. I need to tell you something important."

Inoue could tell there was something on her friend's mind the moment she stepped into the washroom. Her friend looked so dense with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"I… I think I've fallen for Kurosaki. I'm going to ask my parents' permission if I can go out with him."

Then came a long silence between them, only the sound of the droplets dripping from the tab could be heard.

Inoue was the first to break the silence, clearing her throat before she spoke, "Rukia… I don't want to tell you this but… your mother asked me to find you was to talk about your engagement. To the Sabimaru cooperation's chairman's son. Abari Renji."

The princess did not say a word, her eyes stared at the polished floor tiles she was standing on.

"I guess it's time for you to think about marriage. Seriously. Not some band lead singer. What you're feeling for him is probably just infatuation. You can't be together with him at the very beginning. It's destiny. You are the Kuchiki princess and he's just an ordinary band singer."

Inoue held on to her friend's hand and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry. Rukia. But you need to face reality."

The two held onto each others' hands and made their way through the door back to the dance hall, to the reality world.

"Why must it be you that I fell in love with, Kurosaki?" the princess questioned herself along the way in her mind.

Wooahh…. I think this is the longest one shot I've ever written in my life :) I hope you guys liked it. It's actually part of my English assignment on Romeo and Juliet adaptation. Hehe. I'm using Bleach anime characters in my story cause I'm too obsessed with it.

Please leave a review for me. Thanx.


End file.
